This invention is directed to an illumination apparatus which may be combined with an audio producing apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus in which light, which may be accompanied by sound, is produced by the forcible passage of air.
In general an apparatus for producing illumination, such as a flashlight or the like, is operated manually or automatically by a specific event. When used as a warning or alerting device it is often accompanied by an independently produced audio alarm. In general an apparatus for producing an audible sound, such as a whistle, is operated orally or by mechanical or electrical actuation. When used as a warning or alerting apparatus it is often accompanied by an independently produced illuminating means, such as a flashing light. In addition to their usefullness for security and supervisory purposes illuminating and audio sound producing apparatus, respectively, are commonly used for purposes of general entertainment, amusement and recreation.